What Happened to Thistleclaw?
by Silencexox
Summary: Thisteclaw, one of Thunderclan's most feared and strongest warriors, turned up dead on the Riverclan border several seasons before Rusty came to the clan. But what lead to the Warrior's death? Perhaps the killer had a reason.


"Crookedstar! Crookedstar, wake up!"

Blinking, the brown tabby lifted his head, eyes still milky with sleep. His thick brown pelt was ruffled, and his tail tip twitched with annoyance at being torn from his slumber. "Who is it?" He snapped, drawing his gaze to the entrance of his day. Weak light pooled through. Had he really slept till dawn? "What's wrong?"

As his words trailed from his crooked jaw, a feline figure stepped delicately into the den. Starlight shone softly at its glowing white paws, and tiny flecks of black were splayed across its face.

"Brambleberry!" Crookedstar leapt to his paws, purrs of delight almost choking him as he surged forward to touch noses. "It's been so long!"

The white medicine cat touched her pink nose to Crookedstar's, compassion shining in her gaze. "It is good to see you, Crookedstar. Your clan is thriving under your leadership."

At her words, pride ignited within him. He and his brother, Oakheart, had lead the clan to victory many times, guided by their current medicine cat, Mudfur, and, together, they had lead the clan for many seasons. His daughter, Silverpaw, had been training for a moon, and already showed promise that she would be an exceptional warrior of Riverclan.

"Yes. Riverclan is stronger than it has been for moons." Purring, he stepped back from the medicine cat, settling onto the worn ground. "But you won't have come here to discuss how well Riverclan have been doing, have you?"

Brambleberry dipped her head, worry flashing in her gaze. "Sadly not, Crookedstar. I have a warning for you."

Thrusting his ears forward, the leader leant close. "What? What do you mean?"

Turning away, she murmured softly: "Something terrible will come, Crookedstar, something that a young Thunderclan cat tried to avert many, many moons ago. It was not enough, and if you do not do something… Then both Thunderclan and Riverclan may perish." Twisting her head, she stared back at him. "An evil has been left to fester in the forest."

Mind whirling, Crookedstar leapt to his paws and began pacing the den, his tail whisking over the ground. "What do you mean?" He snarled. "Riverclan is at risk? Who is this cat?"

"I can not tell you more." Helplessness overwhelmed Brambleberry's gaze, and she began to fade, the light fading from the den. "Speak to the cat closest to you. They will tell you more…" With a final sigh, the cat vanished, the den plunging into darkness.

Heart thumping, he collapsed into his nest, burrowing into the reeds, seeking comfort. "What's going to happen to my clan?"

(*)

"Leopardfur! Take Stonefur and Loudbelly to patrol the Windclan border. Blackclaw, go with Heavystep, Mosspaw, and Graypool. Make sure the fresh-kill pile is full. The rest of the apprentices will go out later."

Crookedstar nodded with approval as his brother directed the clan. Oakheart was a good deputy; he held a firm control over the clan, he understood what needed to be done, and was excellent at maintaining the peace when tensions were high. As their clanmates dispersed, Crookedstar padded forward, flicking his red tabby pelt. "Organised as always?"

Oakheart glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "Of course. We can't afford to slack, can we?"

"This is why you are my deputy."

"That, and someone has to keep control while you feast on the spoils of the river!"

"Hey!" Crookedstar nudged him, almost sending him tumbling to the ground. "Watch it. I'm your leader- you should respect me!" Oakheart snorted, prodding his leader's side with a paw.

"No wonder the clans think we're fat- Have you seen the size of your belly?"

Crookedstar growled good humouredly, sitting back on his haunches.

"Crookedstar?"

Starting as a soft voice spoke, he turned to gaze at the silver tabby who faced him. Achingly familiar tabby markings laced her still kit-soft pelt, and her blue eyes were wide.

"Hi, Silverpaw," he murmured, leaning close to touch his nose to her head. Closing his eyes briefly, he pictured Willowbreeze, her mother. Their only surviving daughter was a near exact copy, besides her blue eyes. Whenever he spotted his kit, he was reminded of what he had lost, and his love for her was more powerful than his love for any other. Besides Oakheart, she was his only kin, and he would never let anything happen.

"Is everything alright little one?" He mewed, stepping back to gaze down at her.

She tipped her head. "Will you come with me and Mistyfoot? She's taking me out past the stepping stones for the first time!" As she spoke, a long legged blue-grey she-cat approached. The Warrior was training Silverpaw whilst her mentor was ill, ordered to his nest by Mudfur. As the warrior turned her ice blue gaze upon him, he recalled the terrible secret Oakheart had revealed many moons ago; how Bluestar, Bluefur then, had given her kits to Oakheart to become deputy and save her clan. Being the father of Mistyfoot and Stonefur, Oakheart had taken them to Graypool, who had nursed them, never revealing the truth of their heritage. He loved both of the kits, knowing they were his kin, and trusted them as much as any pure blooded Riverclan warrior.

Mistyfoot lifted her tail. "We can check the Thunderclan border at the same time."

Thunderclan! With a start, he remembered Brambleberry's visit the night before. Thunderclan was in danger, and if he didn't so something, so was Riverclan. Mistyfoot's figure swam in front of him, and suddenly he was staring at Bluestar- but she looked much younger, the flecks of grey gone from her muzzle. Oakheart stood in front of her, a small kit in his jaws, another at his paws.

Then, Oakheart was replaced by a leager, thick pelted grey and white tom who Crookedstar recognised instantly. Thistleclaw.

The warrior was leant close to Bluestar, teeth bared, as a large golden tom approached. He mewed something to Bluestar, leading her away, whilst Thistleclaw flattened his ears in disdain.

Blinking, the vision vanished and he was plunged once more into reality. In front of him, Oakheart was murmuring to Mistyfoot, whilst Silverpaw gazed expectantly at Crookedstar.

"I'm sorry, Silverpaw. But… I have to speak with Oakheart. Another time."

Faint surprised showed on Oakheart's face as he turned to his littermate. "What's wrong?"

Crookedstar shook his head, dread fizzing in his paws. "Mistyfoot, why don't you take Silverpaw now? We may join you later."

Silverpaw sighed, hurt written across her face, as she followed Mistyfoot across the camp, who exchanged a confused glance with her father.

"What's wrong?" Oakheart snapped his gaze round. "We could have gone with them. Couldn't it wait?"

"I had a vision."

(*)

"And I think we should tell Mudfur."

"Are you crazy?" Oakheart stared at Crookedstar, his eyes fearful. "Then we will have to tell him about Mistyfoot and Stonefur being my… We can't tell anyone!"

Crookedstar sighed in exasperation and gazed helplessly at his brother.

"Besides," added Oakheart. "We don't know that it is Thistleclaw. It could be another cat, or maybe foxes."

"Oakheart. Brambleberry visited me last night, and I had a vision of Thistleclaw and Bluestar. She could be in danger." Crookedstar narrowed his eyes at his brother. "If we don't do something, in turn, Riverclan will be affected. Maybe even all the clans." Silence fell as the two brothers glared at each other.

"Fine!" Spat Oakheart. I will help. But we are not telling anyone. Agreed?"

"Okay." Crookedstar conceded.

"Is there any way we can know what he is planning? We can't just go up to him and ask him what he plans to do, is there?"

Closing his eyes slowly, Crookedstar dug his claws into the earth. "I might know a way."  
(*)

"I can't believe I'm doing this." He muttered, curling into his nest. Shutting his eyes tight, he willed himself into the terrifying nightmare that had lingered in his dreams as a young cat. "Please. One last time." Opening an eye, he glimpsed shadows whirling, and leapt to his paws to find himself in a dark, gloomy forest. Fungus clung to the trunks, and the acrid stench of rot filled the air. In the seasons since his naming ceremony, this place had almost become a forgotten memory, letting the rancid place, and its inhabitants, fade away.

Clambering to his paws, he parted his jaws to scent the air. Cats scents flooded his tongue, none of them pleasant, and he pushed forward, scenting for one in particular. The thump of hard muscle onto solid ground cracked through the air. Yowls trickled through the trees, and he stalked toward the sound cautiously, casting glances behind him as he neared.

"Is that all you've got?"

"Quicker!"

"Aim for the neck, Thistleclaw!"

Thistleclaw! Crookedstar ducked under a low hanging bush and peered out from beneath the springs. In front of him, a huge white and grey tom scrabbled with a ragged golden tom, urged on by a matted brown tabby sitting a fox length away.

"Maggottail, throw him off!"

Crookedstar growled softly as he recognised Shredtail, and watched as Maggottail threw Thistleclaw clear. He landed in a head, his paws flailing, yet he sprang upright within seconds, claws flashing.

"Wait!" Shredtail rose to his paws as the battling cats parted, panting heaving. Blood welled on Thistleclaw's cheek, and Maggottail seemed to be favouring a fore paw. But both sat proudly as the brown tabby approached, nodding approvingly. "You did well. We have prepared you for what is to come, Thistleclaw."

Maggottail nodded wisely, and Thistleclaw flexed his claws. "For too long Thunderclan has been lead by a fool. Bluestar is not a worthy leader. Sunstar should have made me deputy!"

His companions let out yowls of approval.

"Will you do it?" Maggottail's voice was eerily high pitched, wavering with excitement.

"Yes!" Snarled Thistleclaw, slicing his claws through the dirt. "I will lead her to Snakerocks, and attack her there!"

Dread dropped within Crookedstar. Thistleclaw planned to kill Bluestar! She was in danger! Every muscle urged him to back away from this place of evil, yet he knew he had to find out more. Oakheart would want every detail.

"I shall wait until the next half moon when the medicine cats are gone. Then she won't get any help from Featherwhisker and Spottedleaf." His voice sounded venomous as he forced out the name of the medicine cat apprentice.

"You're not still sore about that fleabag, are you?" Crowed Maggottail. "Get over her like you did Snowfur!" Thistleclaw turned and sprang at him with a yowl, and Shredtail flashed out a paw to bar his way.

"Enough!" Snapped Shredtail, baring his yellowed teeth. "Go back to your clan and prepare yourself. Come back when the job is done."

"What about Redtail?" Sneered Maggottail.

"He won't take much," muttered Thistleclaw. With a final ominous glare at the Dark Forest Warriors, he began to fade.

Trembling, the Riverclan leader backed away from the bush. Bluestar and Redtail were in danger. Thunderclan was in danger. He had to tell Oakheart. They-

"Well, I must say I am surprised to see you here, Crookedkit."

A sickly sweet voice oozed around him, brittle and raw as though from little use. Hissing, he spun on his paws, coming face to face with a ragged tortoiseshell. Sour breath wreathed around him, and a scarred muzzle was thrust close to his own. "Did you miss me my dear?"

"Mapleshade!" Spat Crookedstar, sliding out his claws.

"How's your precious kin?" She growled, dreadful delight sparking in her muddy eyes. "Your dear brother is a wonderful cat, isn't he?"

"You have no control over them, Mapleshade!"

"Oh, don't I? Who told you that? Starclan?" Mockery flooded her tone, and she turned from the Warrior. "I'm not done with you or the clans yet, Crookedstar. Keep them close." With a final look through narrowed eyes, she spun and darted into the undergrowth, the only sound the creaking of the branches.

(*)

"Thistleclaw's going to kill Bluestar?" Horror lighted in Oakhearts eyes as Crookedstar recalled what he had seen in the Dark Forest.

"Yes," murmured Crookedstar, washing his paws as he tried to remove the stench of the mud from his pelt. After he had awoken, he had called Oakheart straight to his den, leaving his patrol to head off without him.

"We have to do something!" Oakheart snapped, pacing the den feverently.

Crookedstar stilled him with a paw. "I know. But we can't storm up to Bluestar and reveal that one of her strongest warriors plans to kill her. Why would she believe us?"

"We have to help her." Oakheart scraped his claws across the ground.

"We will. But we need a plan. Maybe if I journey to Moonstone and reveal to Starclan exactly what Thistleclaw plans, we can get them to send a sign to Featherwhisker."

Oakheart turned his baleful gaze upon his littermate. "That will take too much time, Crookedstar. We must act now!"

"Have patience," Crookedstar snapped, drawing himself up. "We will not take any rash actions, and you will not disobey orders. I will travel to the Moonstone tonight. I can make it in time for moon high." Oakheart held his gaze for several moments, before letting it fall.

"Fine. I will join my border patrol. Starclan willing nothing will happen."

(*)

"Crookedstar! There has been a fight at the border!" Stonefur burst into the camp, his pelt bushed in excitement. "Oakheart found scents of Thunderclan on the sunningrocks and attacked a patrol!"

"What?" Demanded Crookedstar, leaping to his paws. "Who is in your patrol?"

"Leopardfur, Loudbelly, Cedarpelt and Blackclaw."

"A powerful patrol," he muttered. It was sunhigh and Oakheart had left to join his patrol the second they had concluded their heated discussion. "Fishguts!"

Mistyfoot leapt towards her littermate. "Is Oakheart alright?" She demanded. Stonefur nodded in response.

"Both of you, come with me. Heaveystep!" He called to the brown warrior who had approached to listen to the news. "Come. We might need more cats." With a growl of frustration, he bounded out of the clearing, claws tossing up moss and dirt.

(*)

The mighty structure of Sunningrocks loomed into the sky, casting its dark shadow across the river as the cats powered through. At the base of the rocks, Crookedstar spied a crowd of his clanmates, with Oakheart in the midst. Their tails were raised in triumph, and they were meowing heartily to each other.

"That will teach Thunderclan to mess with us!" Growled Leopardfur, running a forepaw over a scratch below her eye.

Loudbelly nodded in agreement, his amber eyes glinting as he spied Crookedstar emerging from the river. "We defended the rocks. Thunderclan won't be so keen to start a fight next time!"

Ignoring his comment, Crookedstar pushed past till he was nose to nose with Oakheart. "What did you do?"

Oakheart reared back, his ear torn and bloody. "Defending my territory. I found Thunderclan scent on the rocks, so we showed them they can't mess with Riverclan."

"Where?"

"Oh, just around here." Oakheart gestured vaguely to the rocks beneath their paws. With the scent of Riverclan, Thunderclan and blood thick in the air, it was impossible to tell if there was stale underlying Thunderclan scent.

"Loudbelly!" Snapped Crookedstar. "Who was in the Thunderclan patrol?"

Loudbelly blinked in surprise at his tone. "Darkstripe, Longpaw, Goldenflower, and Thistleclaw." Dread weighed in Crookedstar's stomach. Oakheart had done this deliberately. There had been no Thunderclan scent.

"Most of the patrol left pretty quickly," continued Loudbelly. "We chased them some way from the rocks. Thistleclaw stayed behind to fight Oakheart. I don't know when he left." Crookedstar closed his eyes, before snapping his gaze towards the patrol.

"Renew the borders. Oakheart, come to my den as soon as you're done."

(*)

"Explain yourself, Oakheart. What did you do?"

Oakheart glared at Crookedstar defensively. "I had no choice. He would have killed Bluestar and Redtail!"

"You disobeyed direct orders, Oakheart!" Crookedstar snarled in response. "What happened to Thistleclaw?"

Oakheart blinked at his brother. "I killed him."

"Oakheart…"

"I had no choice!" He repeated, regret choking his voice. "All the clans would have suffered at the paws of Thistlestar. Not to mention some of those other questionable Warriors of Thunderclan." Oakheart dropped his gaze. "I'm sorry, Crookedstar. I wish there had been another way. But Starclan will understand. I saved the clans. And I will have to live with this." Raising his gaze once more, he stared at Crookedstar, pleadingly. "Tell no one. They can not know that their deputy murdered another cat."

(*)

"... new litter of kits to Feathertail. That is all Shadowclan has to report." Raggedstar stepped backwards, dipping his head to Bluestar. The blue-grey she-cat's fur shone silver in the moonlight, and she stepped to the edge of the rock. Beside her, Tallstar shuffled his paws to make room. Crookedstar glanced to the base of the rock. Oakheart had his eyes fixated on Bluestar, his eyes narrow. Redtail sat to his left, murmuring something to Mudclaw, the Windclan deputy. Brokentail sat apart from his fellow deputies, his amber eyes slitted.

"Thunderclan has terrible news. One of our strongest warriors, Thistleclaw, has died." Yowls of shock echoed around the clearing. Mudfur offered his sympathies to Featherwhisker and Spottedleaf, who turned away, eyes closing. Adderfang touched noses with a Windclan tom, and Tigerclaw, Thistleclaw's apprentice, sat between Longpaw and Darkstripe, his eyes dark with grief.

"How did he die?" Called Blackfoot from the back of the crowd.

"He was found near the Riverclan border following a border skirmish at Sunningrocks." Yowls of dismay followed, with Thunderclan cats glaring at Riverclan. "We do not believe any cat was at fault. Sometimes fights over land get heated. It looked like he was struck at the rocks and dragged himself away from the fight. Featherwhisker also suggests he hit his head on the rocks, but we are not sure exactly what, or who, killed him. We will be missed and honoured." As Bluestar spoke the words, Crookedstar noted they seemed forced and flat.

"Brave words, Bluestar," murmured Raggedstar. "There seems to be a lot of trouble between those rocks and your clans." His eyes glinted with interest.

"The Sunningrocks are between Riverclan and Thunderclan, Raggedstar," she mewed sharply, blue gaze flashing.

"We are sorry for your loss, Bluestar. I am sure my clan didn't mean any harm. Like you said, these things do happen. We will remember Thistleclaw for the warrior he was." Casting a look back to the ground, he met eyes with Oakheart. His littermate nodded in thanks, and Crookedstar sighed. Thistleclaw couldn't trouble them anymore. He was dead.


End file.
